There's no world without sacrifice
by honeywinterbliss113
Summary: To become strong and powerful there always has to be a sacrifice. They removed her from the team and her friends betrayed her.She cut her ties with them ,changed and made new friends. TAGS:FAMILY, FRIENDSHIP AND HURT. NOT SURE WHO TO PAIR SAKURA UP WITH PLEASE VOTE ON THE POLLS WHO YOU WANT
1. Chapter1:That white light in a dark room

**A/N HIYA THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION AND I PROMISE I'LL MAKE IT MORE INTERESTING AS I CAN AND PLEASE REVIEW**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY OR LIKE THE STORY **

******XOXO HONEYWINTERBLISS113**

-I-  
9:00 am  
"I'm sorry , we don't want you to get hurt Sakura-chan and it's for your own safety " Naruto said as he turned his back on a now Sakura an a heart broken Sakura. His hair covering his sea blue eyes as he was now going out of the Hokage's office after just signing a 'REMOVE FROM TEAM' contract that all team members of the team were supposed to sign . Sakura had reluctantly signed . If she didn't think it was selfish to be holding the team back from becoming stronger after all they were 5 months away from, she wouldn't have signed .She would have stayed in the same spot and started to cry but after she joined team 7 , her now ex-team she made a personal oath not to cry anymore . Sakura wasn't the only person that was shocked so was the Hokage.

**HOKAGE'S POV**

Out of all the teams to do this , it was the team I least expected , the team that I thought had the best bonds and were the most inseparable just let go of their team mate just because they thought she was going to get herself hurt sure she was the 2nd heir to the prestigious clan that was known to be cold hearted, skilled in battle, sarcastic ,ruthless , also know for their looks ; all clan members were good looking and had unique hair colours , the colour of their eyes changing ,known for their clan jutsus , speed, their deadly genjustus that when you were trapped in their genjutsus they could kill you while you are inside could kill you ,copy-cat abilities , they were also known for their unique ice nature that only a few clan member that were part of the head manor possess and the clans blood line trait and the weapons they used and created like their good quality fans(like the one Temari has) ,swords that they called zanpaktou and other ninja weapons like their kunai knives and shuriken supplied the hidden leaf village , they had supplied the hidden leaf village for over 50 years now. Everybody in the hidden leaf village knew about the clan but not everybody knew that Sakura was the second heiress to the clan except the village elders ,the head of the major clans like the yamanaka, nara , and kuchiki clan. That's why instead of Sakura's surname being Aizen it was Haruno so no one would know which clan she came from.

**End of Hokage's point of view**

"Sakura you have two choices. You have the choice to continue being a ninja be transferred to another team and continue to get ready for the chuunin exams or quit and go back to being a normal civilian." The second option just sent chills up her spine it was bad enough her father didn't acknowledge because she was the second born and that she wasn't as strong, beautiful, talented or as cold hearted as her older sister * ,who would kill anyone who stands in her way with out second though and she was also as mysterious and deceitful as her father.

**Sakura's POV**

"I choose to continue being a ninja and be transferred to another team" I said as emotionally as I could . "Ok. You shall be transferred to team 5". On the outside my face held not emotion at all but on the inside however I was like ISN'T THAT THE SAME TEAM THAT HAS BEEN RUMOURED TO TAKE 1 RANK D MISSION 4 C RANK MISSIONS AND 7 B RANK MISSIONS . THEY WERE THE ONLY GENIN TEAM THAT HAD DONE THAT MUCH B AND C RANK MISSIONS . I HAD ALSO HEARD THAT THEY HAD LOST A TEAM MEMBER ON THEIR LAST B RANK MISSION. I HEARD THAT IT WAS A GIRL THAT SACRIFICED HERSELF FOR THE TEAM.

"You will meet up with your new team in the receptionist are , Is that understood" the Hokage said  
"Yes, Hokage-sama." I said. "You may leave" he said and Sakura left

Hokage's POV

THE POOR CHILD HER FATHER IS SUCH A SCARY MAN Aizen , WHY DO CHOOSE TO SCARE US LIKE THIS YOU AND YOUR CLAN . WHY ARE SUCH AN UNPREDICTABLE MAN . ATLEAST SAKURA IS NOTHING LIKE HER FATHER …FOR NOW .  
"What a troublesome clan" I said as I sighed  
End of POV  
"You wouldn't call it trouble in front of Aizen-sama , Hokage-sama. Would you now?" said a fox faced silver haired man that was now smiling with eyes closed that was now stepping out of the shadows. "Why don't we have a little chat" the fox faced man said his smile becoming larger.

**Sakura's POV**

I was now out outside the Hokage's office now going down the hall way when she heard a group of voices . She looked in front of her only to see the whole rookie nine and one unknown person who had had waist blue hair with a fringe that was just a few inches above her eyes and violet eyes. I walked past them like they didn't exist in fact it was as if they didn't notice my presence after all I am a nobody to them now. I walked all the way to the receptionist area to meet up with her new team mates and sensei . I was now at the receptionist area looking around for my new team mates. I suddenly hit something hard and was now stumping back from the impact . I lost my balance and fell flat on my butt. I looked up to see gray coloured and long, wild teal hair eyes looking down at me with a cold and annoyed expression on his face .

**End of POV**

"That's not how you treat lady darling lady , you darling !" yelled a peach skinned turquoise eyed and maroon chin length haired girl as she went in front of him . The guy just scoffed.  
She grabbed Sakura's hand pulling her up to her feet "By the way my name's Haineko and the cold hearted bastard that caused you to fall down is Hyonrinmaru and that man the talking to the receptionist is Zakura-Sensei and you must be Sakura" Haineko said as she was pointing now pointing at a man with long black hair and you must be Sakura tied up in a pony tail that was in the normal Jonins vest ,pants , a mask (A/N like Kakashi's) and shoes . "Zakura-sensei we've found Sakura-chan"shouted Haineko. Zakura walked towards the group and stood right in front of Sakura and said "Welcome Team 5"

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF IT PLEASE I PROMISE FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER I'LL MAKE IT MORE INTERESTING**


	2. Chapter 2

**HIYA I'M BACK :D HOPE YOU LOVE CHAPTER TWO PLS REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW THANK YOU**

* * *

**Chapter2**

**10:45 am**  
**Day 1**

* * *

They walked through the busy streets of Kohona. Zakura-sensei was in front with Hyonrinmaru at his side .  
"So Sakura what's your specialty" asked Haineko. "specialty?" said a confused Saskura. "Like your chakra nature or whether your good in taijutsu , genjustu , bloodline or ninjutsu." haineko said. "I don't have any but I can see through some genjutsus" said Sakura disappointed. "But don't worry by the time we're through with you'll no-one will recognize you even you won't recognise yourself" said Haineko sensing the disappointed ; winking at her. Sakura just flashed a small smile at her. "We have reached our destination" said Zakura-sensei now turning around facing the team.

Sakura looked around the area. The area was surrounded by a few but large trees. It had a small pond in the middle and when you thought it couldn't get any better their was a Sakura tree in the middle. The area was beautiful. "It's beautiful " Haineko said to Sakura. Sakura just nodded. "Anyway Let us Start with the training" shouted haineko with the training. Hyonimaru just sighed. "Not yet we all have to get familiar with each other first" said Zakura-sensei he sat down on the grass.  
Everyone did the same thing. "I'll start first, My name is Zakura and you may call me interests and hobbies are reading books" said Zakura-sensei.  
"My name is Hyonrinmaru Hitstsugaya and I have no interests or hobbies" said Hyonrinmaru an emotionless voice that would make Neji and Haishi Hyuuga jealous.  
"My name's Haineko Rangiku. My hobbies and interests are shopping and proving Tobiume wrong" shouted Haineko in glee. "Well my name is Sakura Haruno and my hobby is growing Herbs" said Sakura. "Well is there any thing anyone would like to ask?" asked Zakura sensei "Good , Now begin the training session for Today." said Zakura-sensei."Haineko and Honiara why don't you practice the shunpo and chakra control I taught you about last training session." Now bringing out a scroll from his pocket and opened it then started to read it to himself. "Alright I know exactly where to start from , we'll start from finding out what your chakra nature is " said Zakura-sensei. Zakura did some hand sign then 5 items appeared . A piece of paper , bowl of water, huge leaf , a lit candle and a bowl of soil which were all on a a table. "Alright. For each of these objects you are meant to any amount of chakra but I recommend a small amount to each of these objects so that you'll be able to walk and do other things later on today ; To know whether you have succeeded the leaf will be cut in half , the paper will burn , the bowl of water will freeze , a plant will grow in the pot of soil and for the candle which is made out of fire nature will be be put out and can only be put out by people with water chakra so you can't blow it out "explained and advised Zakura. "Your not expected to have all chakra natures some people are luck and have 2 types of chakra nature and you may begin now "  
said Zakura

**2 HOURS 30 LATER 2:15pm**

* * *

It took Sakura a long time because of two reasons. One she wasn't paying enough attention. Two she had wasted a lot of chakra on the damned candle. The sensei left a bird in front of her so he could know when she finished. Haineko and Hyonimaru had already left but before Haineko had done Haineko said that immediately when she had finished and that she should meet up at Ichiraku's Ramen shop 4pm. Luckily for Sakura she was able to move and she was feeling better then she thought. Sakura had decided she should go and after all Zakura-sensei did say that when she was done that she could leave.  
"Hello Sakura-chan" said a fox-faced man stepping out of the shadows of the trees.  
"good afternoon Ichimaru-san" said Sakura She knew the were two things she could do ask Ichimaru-san what he wanted or run away away. Doing the choice she thought was more reasonable , she ran for it but Ichimaru-san was too fast for her and had caught her with ease and had grabbed her by the shoulder. "Your Father summons you" he said right before the was a poof of smoke where they were just standing.

**2:30pm**

* * *

"It's so nice of you to join us Sakura." said Aizen. "Please sit down". Sakura knew that if wanted to stay alive she should listen. She looked around the big rectangular white room tah contained the taichous , espadas and some main family branch members and saw that there was only one sit left which was far away from her father and the Espadas but close to the taichous. Sakura immediately took the seat and sighed in Espadaw here a bunch of scary people and to her , her father was even worse.  
"Like I was saying before Sakura arrived there was a poll going on about whether we should get more involved with Kohona or not and 90% voted yes , 2% voted no and 8% voted not sure. So I'm here to announce that from this day on this clan is known through out the ninja world and may I add feared. You are dismissed. The Espadas and Taichous left the room quietly. "Gin" said Sosouke. "Hai" said Gin. Gin shunpoed in front of Sakura and grab her by the shoulder and again the was nothing but smoke in their place.  
Gin had dropped Sakura outside her apartment and disappeared but not before saying "Ohayou , Sakura Aizen " with his usual fox-faced smile. Sakura used the key of her Apartment and stood in place. The apartment had been redecorated. Instead of it being plain white it was now painted Sky-blue, the furniture had also been changed from cheap and ripped apart to new and expensive. Not to mention it was no longer colour grey but purple. The was now a huge black carpet covering the whole floor. Sakura ran into her bedroom and saw that the same thing had been done to her room except that the rug was pink , her bed was bigger, there was now a shelf filled with different scrolls and books about chakra control, genjutsu ,ninjutsus ,hand signs , summoning techniques , chakra nature , seals , ninja history , cookery book and to mention the biggest book of them all was named "The Aizen clans bloodline jutsus ,seals , forbidden jutsus and the instructions on how to do them plus the Aizen traditions. Sakura walked to her wardrobe and opened it to see it was filled with kimonos , a new selection clothes for ninja training and mission and shoes but she couldn't find her old clothes or shoes anywhere. Sakura decided to go and have a shower. When Sakura Finished having a shower she changed into to wear a black fishnet shirt(like Hinata's) purple skirt that stopped at the middle of her thighs , a black long sleeved coat that covered her shirt and also reached her knees, She put on a pair of black sandals. She put her hair in a high- ponytail and removed her ninja head headband from the top of her head and put it around her neck. She put some money inside her coat pockets. She checked her reflection in her mirror and walked out of her apartment.

** 3:00pm**

* * *

Sakura had arrived at Ichiraku's ramen shop(A/N this Ichiraku's ramen shop look like the one in the Anime but it has table and chairs outside it and it is in a different part of the hidden leaf village). Sakura looked around and so no sign of haineko then looked forward to see haineko with her mysterious grin on her face Sakura took a small step back for personal space. Haineko suddenly grabbed her shoulder and started shaking her. "Good made it!" shouted Haineko. "Where are the others?" asked Sakura. "oh they'll be here in 3,2,1" said Haineko. A large cloud of smoked suddenly appeared. There were 7 people who appeared. There was a girl with long brown hair, hazel eyes and a fringe wearing a white skirt that stopped at her knees and purple kimono jacket(Tobiume hinamori ). Another with brown tied in a bun ,brown eyes and was wearing a short sleeved kimono that reached her mid-thigh (Momo hinamori ) and the other had really long hair tied in two high pony tails , one at each sides. She was wearing a black sleeveless top and normal ninja pants(Suzumebachi).Haineko was wearing black shorts and red coat that stopped at her undeveloped hips.  
Sakura recognized one of the boys to be Hyonrinmaru who was wearing a light purple kimono with a chain around his waist , the boy at his side had snow forest white hair , turquoise eyes and was wearing the normal ninja pants and a blue shirt(toshiro Hitsugaya) and the last one was a guy with curly black hair that stopped at his shoulder ,he had sea foam green eyes and was wearing the same thing as Toshiro except his shirt was black. Haineko did the introduced them to each other and they got along well and ordered their ramen. They finished their Ramen and each of them paid for their own ramen. Just as they were about to go their separate ways they heard the voice of the Hokage coming from a speaker that was on a tree close to the Ramen shop. "All civilians and ninjas please report at the yuuri announcement hall immediately" said the Hokage. Haineko grabbed Sakura by the shoulder and poof they were all gone .  
They were now inside the now crowded announcement hall and luckily they managed to be on the third row which unluckily for Sakura was right behind the whole rookie nine. Sakura could hear their whispers and conversation(A/N except for Sasuke and Shino they don't talk much).They didn't know she was behind them.  
"so Naruto you never told us what happened to forehead " said Ino  
"oh, well you see she said that she didn't want to be a ninja anymore" said sheepishly while scratching the back of her head ."Is that so ,I always thought of her as someone who gives up easily and it's nice to see that she has a brain in that over-sized forehead of hers " sneered Ino. Haineko who had also heard the whole conversation grabbed Ino by the shoulder roughly pulled her backwards to get a good look at her face then roughly pushed her backwards , making her nearly fall over (like what she did to Rangiku)."How dare you " said Ino still trying to catch her breath. Haineko just smiled. The whole rookie nine noticed the commotion and turn looked backwards. Ino suddenly tried to punch Haineko in the face but the was now some ash stopped her so Instead of hitting her face she hit the ash. The whole rookie nine's eyes widened not only because Haineko had stopped Ino's punch but they noticed Sakura was behind them and must have heard the whole conversation. Before any words could be exchanged the Hokage was now standing on the stage.  
"There are a few secrets that we have kept on you but I am about to name one of those secrets I don't know how you'll react to this but please don't blame anyone. There is a secret clan in the hidden leaf village called Aizen.".The were whispers heard through out the hall like "who are they" or "I have never heard of them before". You haven't found out about them because if you do you'll be ex  
Executed". There were now gasps heard. "I introduce to you the clan leader Aizen Sosouke Aizen , his hair was swept back with a strand hanging in his face , he had menacing eyes and he was wearing a white long jacket that covered his upper part of the body like his chest and a white hakama with a sword hilt strapped on it right side. The girl called shirayuki was wearing a long, pale lavender hair tied into a partial bun in the back that is clipped at the left side of her head at the front, while on the right it hangs loose and is cut somewhat shorter with strands hanging between her eyes, pale skin and dark blue eyes. She wore a furisode kimono with a large pale purple bow in the back attached to a pale yellow obi: The top part of her clothing has long sleeves that reach the ground, and the bottom part is also long and covers her feet. The another shower of gasps and whispers filled the room.  
"THAT'S A LIE SOMEONE SHOUTED SHE CAN'T BE PART OF THAT CLAN SHE CAN'T EVEN FIGHT SHE'S A STUPID PINK HAIRED WEAKLING WITH NOTHING BUT A BIG FOREHEAD" SOMEONE SHOUTED

* * *

**Ah I hoped you liked it well mm see ya till next time pls review **


End file.
